White Rabbit (Marvel)
The White Rabbit is a villainess from Marvel Comics. She mostly appears as a enemy of Spider-Man, and Wolverine. Biography Born from a wealthy family, the White Rabbit grew up in a safe, secure environment and was showered with all the material possessions she desired. However, she was bored, and only found entertainment from old novels, such as Alice in Wonderland, her favorite. As she grew older, her family married her off to an older gentleman named Lewis Dodson. She eventually had him killed, and used her inheritance to buy various gadgets so that she could experience a life full of danger and excitement. While the White Rabbit is clearly insane, she is quite articulate and has a great knowledge of literature. She spent her first days as a criminal robbing various fast food joints, most notably "Kwikkee Burgers." She and her gang were eventually confronted by the Frog-Man, who was able to defeat her hired help only with Spider-Man's aid. The White Rabbit escaped, but struck later at a book fair, where she found the two super heroes once again. The White Rabbit, witnessing her men getting defeated, fled using her jet-boots, but they began to malfunction, allowing Frog-Man to knock her into a building. Much later, she resurfaced, plotting to get her revenge on Frog-Man. She allied herself with the Walrus, but they were defeated by Spider-Man, Frog-Man, and Frog-Man's father, Leapfrog. Ditching the Walrus, she popped up again later with two new villains, Mad Hatter and Dormouse, though they were both actually hired actors as no other supervillains would work with the White Rabbit. She formed a new plan by capturing Grizzly and Gibbon and ransoming them for one billion dollars in gold. She also created several genetically-altered rabbits, who were ready to eat the two so-called heroes. The Mayor, however, only offered the White Rabbit $2.50, which caused her to raise the ransom to five billion dollars, but Spider-Man, under the alias of the Bombastic Bag-Man, infiltrated the White Rabbit's hideout and battled her giant robot. She was then knocked out by Grizzly. Following that event, the White Rabbit became romantically involved with Arcade, and updated her outfit. Wolverine and Black Cat eventually caught the pair and took them to the Savage Land, where the White Rabbit became queen of a group of tribal warriors. She somehow made it back to the United States, where she fired Mallory Book as her lawyer. Recently, the White Rabbit joined The Hood's army. She, among several other enemies of Spider-Man, was hired to kill Mister Negative. Gallery Amazing Spider-Man Presents Jackpot Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 7 Textless.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 18 Textless.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 19 Textless..jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 27 Textless.jpg Vulture and animal theme.png Lorina Dodson (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 001.png Lorina Dodson (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1.jpg Lorina Dodson (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1.jpg White Rabbit from Claws II Vol 1 1 b.jpg White Rabbit from Claws II Vol 1 1 (1).jpg Spider-Man rogues gallery.jpg Lorina Dodson want a Burrito.jpg Lorina Dodson trail.jpg.png Lorina Dodson (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Lorina Dodson accident give Dan Elkhart heart attack.jpg Lorina Dodson try to save Dan Elkhart.jpg White Rabbit espace.jpg Carnage give White Rabbit warning.jpg Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Spouses Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Golddiggers Category:Aristocrats Category:Supervillains Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Relief